


La Llorona’s Revenge

by Ch276Zj



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch276Zj/pseuds/Ch276Zj
Summary: After the events of NSL, Lincoln leaves home and starts to cry in the middle of the forest. Unaware that La Llorona is coming for her lost children and is heading to the reincarnation of one of them. When Lincoln is taken in by her, she swears to punish the Louds for what they’ve done.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Original Character(s), Lincoln Loud/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own the picture...it belongs to their creator

It was a dark and eerie night in Royal Woods and Lincoln knew that if he had a choice, he would be back at home in his nice warm bed surrounded by his loving family. A family that decided to treat him like a pariah just for one bad game of Lynn's. He knew that it was a bad choice, but he didn't see any other option since "family supports family". 

"Family supports each other. Yet when it comes to me...that statement goes out the window." Lincoln said to himself as he kept walking down the forest. It was a nice change from the backyard despite how scary it was with the moon high above him. But that couldn't stop the tears from running from his face due to his family's actions. Before he could continue...he felt a rain drop falling down on his face and looked up just in time to see a big storm starting. 

"This is just perfect." He said bitterly to himself before he heard something in the distance.

**Where are you my precious child? Come home...please. I won't let you out of my sight again...just come home.**

When Lincoln heard this, he couldn't help...but sympathize with this unknown woman. Someone who lost her children in the dark forest and was searching for them despite how dark it was. But..something felt off about it. 

"Keep it together Lincoln. You need to get past this forest then you're home free." Lincoln said as he felt tears coming to his eyes again. He quickly wiped them off and started to walk..only to keep hearing the same voice over and over again. She was saying the same things over and over again...which made Lincoln run. 

"AHHHH!" He cried since he tripped over a branch in the dark. As he started to get up...she turned around and saw a woman wearing a white dress. He couldn't see her face, but that didn't stop Lincoln from shaking at the sight of her.

**My child. Come home with me.**

She stated as she slowly reached down to pick up Lincoln who was too stunned to move. This was it...he was never going to see his sister, friends or Pop Pop again. All because of a stupid decision to run away from the forest. 

"I'm sorry everyone. I just wish that I could've lived with a family who actually loved me." Lincoln said when the woman stopped and looked surprised at the white haired child. She knew him...he was almost like her lost child. A child that she regretted losing sight of due to the actions of her handsome husband who left her for another woman. 

**You...You're actually my child. I've been searching for you for years. Now you can finally came home.**

"W..What?" Lincoln asked before the woman gave him a hug. Something that he hasn't experienced for a couple of weeks thanks to the members of the Loud family believing that he was bad luck.

**Why are you out in the rain? And why were you crying?**

Lincoln sighed before telling the woman about his tale...and by the end she was livid. How dare those people treat her child this way?! She should get even with them and teach them a lesson. But for now...she had her child to take care of.

**Come with me..child. I'll provide you with everything that should've been given to you a long time ago.**

"But who are you?" Lincoln asked before he grabbed the woman's hand. The woman looked down at Lincoln...smiled and said:

**I'm La Llorona.**

Author Notes:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	2. Chapter Two

The picture doesn't belong to me...and is owned by it's original owner.

Also do you want a harem or no? (Won't be anyone still living if it is a harem)

While the storm was raging outside, the Louds were all in bed and were each having pleasant dreams. With the only exception being Lucy who was tossing and muttering to herself after receiving a message from her great aunt Harriet. What was it, you may ask? Well; it started like any other dream that Lucy had. With her ruling standing side by side with her beloved Edwin while looking out in the world. When suddenly, the dream slowly disappeared leaving her in the darkness. 

_What happened?_

**Lucy...**

Lucy turned around and saw the ghost of her great aunt Harriet. She would sometimes visit her in her dreams and so...but she never seen her grandmother looking at her with such disappointment on her face.

_Aunt Harriet?_

** Yes. But I would rather cut my ties with all of you for treating Lincoln like he was the plague.  **

_But he was bad luck. We had to protect ourselves and our family..._

Lucy never got to finish before her aunt interrupted her with a warning.

** Spare me your excuses. None of you know the great consequences that you've unleashed on yourselves. **

_What?_

** I hope that you and your family suffer for what you've done. And I will not aid you against the force that has been unleashed against you.  **

After saying that...Harriet walked away from Lucy who tried to follow her, but was stuck in one place. She tried to get her to come back, but Harriet just kept walking. She couldn't help her family (not like she wanted to in the first place) especially when they managed to shame the entire family and piss off the strongest spirit walking the Earth. But maybe she could plead with her to at least spare Lily from her wrath and let her have a fresh start with people who will raise her right. 

** I hope that I could convince her to spare Lily. She's the only one who is truly innocent in this entire mess and I'll hate to see her hurt. **

After thinking that, Harriet disappeared already ready to ask La Llorona to spare her last grandchild from the rest of the family's fate. Meanwhile Lincoln was standing right in front of large Gray house still holding the hand of his savior. He didn't know why she spared him, but he was still thankful to her for helping him.

**Welcome home my child.**

Lincoln didn't say anything and just stared at his new home. A home that he didn't want his old family to find and forcefully bring him back to his own personal hell. Slowly the pair walked inside and La Llorona carefully set Lincoln down on one of the coaches in the living room. 

**Wait right here. I'll bring you some warm clothes to wear before taking you to bed.**

Lincoln nodded and watched as she walked upstairs. He didn't have anything on him so he bid his time slowly tapping his fingers on his knees. He could feel himself getting tired, but he knew the health risks of sleeping in wet clothes. Something that his family didn't care about since they threw him away without a care in the world. 

**Here you go.**

Lincoln was handed blue stripped pajamas and quickly asked where the bathroom is. After La Llorona pointed it out, he thanked her and got dressed quickly so he wouldn't see all of the bruises that were on his skin. When Lincoln came out, he was quickly escorted to a bed and was out just as he hit his head on the pillow. La Llorona stayed there for a bit and smiled seeing that her child was finally back where he belonged. But that smile disappeared knowing that he was mistreated for something ridiculous. 

**I will make them pay.**

She said as she quickly walked out of the room and quietly shut the door letting her son sleep. Walking downstairs, she wasn't too surprised seeing Harriet sitting on the coach.

**If you're here to plead your family's case to me then....**

La Llorona started to say until Harriet interrupted her.

** I'm actually here to ask that you don't punish my youngest niece. She is the only one innocent in all of this and I would hate to see her punished for the others misdeeds. **

**Why? Shouldn't you try and make me take it easy on the rest of her family?**

** Sigh...They have done nothing, but place shame on the rest of the family. For too long they have treated Lincoln like a servant and have often blamed him for things that isn't even his fault. And it's time that they be punished for everything that they've done.  **

**Very well, I will leave the girl alone. As long as you don't get in the way of their punishment.**

Harriet nodded and disappeared while La Llorona was planning the Louds downfall. Setting the stage for the battle between her and the Louds.

Author Notes:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	3. Chapter Three

It was early Sunday morning and all of the Loud House residents were just getting up for the day. Everyone was ready to do some family bonding together and prepared Lincoln's suit so he could bless them with good luck. Meanwhile Lucy was still trying to figure out what this unknown force was that was coming to seek vengeance on her family. She wanted to tell someone about it and get their input, but she knew that none of her family would believe her and telling someone else about what their family has done is too risky. Eventually she sighed and sat down at the table, watching as her mother pulled out a bowl and poured some cereal inside it. 

"Leni, Can you give this bowl of cereal to Lincoln?" Rita called out and watched as her daughter lifted the bowl up and walked outside towards the backyard. While the rest of her sisters enjoyed their breakfast and talked about any current events that were coming their way. Only for it to stop once they heard Leni yell to their mother:

Mom, Is Lincoln invisible?

The others slowly looked at each other and wondered what Leni meant. Lincoln was still outside and wouldn't run away...right? 

"What do you mean Leni? Lincoln's still outside?" Rita asked.

"No. He isn't.." Leni said which caused everyone to rush outside and search everywhere for him. When their search proved fruitless, the Louds looked at each other and knew that this wasn't good. Never knowing that this is the beginning of their troubles. 

At the same time, Lincoln woke up and quickly looked around before sighing in relief. He wasn't back at his home with the people who seemed determined to make his life hell. Sure, he'll miss Lily..but other than that, he wouldn't miss the other members of his family. They have truly crossed the line this time and would much rather see them suffer the consequences of their own actions for a change without passing it off it him. 

He was unaware that La Llorona was busy in the kitchen making some food for her child. As she did this, she was thinking of who to punish first for causing her child so much pain and misery (excluding Lily of course). Every single one was despicable in their own right and were such disappointments that none of their ancestors are willing to step in and try to help them. Not like she could blame them considering how they treated their son like some type of good luck charm.

**Hopefully this time around my child will finally have a happy life without those LOUDS around.**

She said to herself as she carried his breakfast to his room. She was also thinking of transforming him into a ghost and introducing him to a couple of girls that were hanging around. While also thinking of this Ronnie Anne girl and possibly transforming her as well. But she could think about all of this another time since she needed to make sure that her child was well fed and taken care of.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

La Llorona waited a couple of seconds before she could hear a quiet come in. She slowly opened the door and noticed that her child looked a little bit uneasy. Almost like he expected her to do something that a true parent would never do to a child. 

**I brought breakfast.**

She said as she noticed that Lincoln's eyes light up and he stared at the door like it was sacred. Another fact that she'll make sure to punish the Louds for later. 

"T..Thank you." Lincoln said as he started to eat. He was happy that he was finally able to eat a real breakfast instead of just cereal and scraps. She was someone that would never treat him as his old mother did. Rita always took his sister's side of things like his spineless father and would never let him get a word in to defend himself. Sure they bonded one time, but unlike the others..she never bothered to spend time with him ever again. 

It was sad that the person who was actually a mother to him was a stranger that he met the night before. But it totally wasn't expected since any kind of respect or trust he had in the woman died when she locked him out of the house without any care of his health and safety. He was still stuck in his thoughts when La Llorana managed to snap him out of it.

**Is everything alright my child.**

"To be honest, No. I was thinking about my "mother" and how our relationship managed to get destroyed." Lincoln said.

**Listen my child, she was never a mother to you. What kind of mother locks you out of the house just for a silly reason as bad luck? What kind of mother follows along with her daughters without a second thought? She has failed you in every way possible and doesn't deserve such a sweet and caring child like yourself.**

"I knew it. I always knew that she wasn't a mother to me, but I still had hope that maybe she could change." Lincoln said.

**She had plenty of chances to change before like your weak, spineless father...but instead of using them..she decided to waste them. And it's easy to see why..those awards and praises that her daughters received have completely gone to her head. She thinks that everything is perfect when in reality it isn't. But she did do one thing right.**

"Which is?" Lincoln asked.

**Having you run away and meeting me. I'll be your mother. And unlike her...I'll always be there for you and treat you like you really deserve. Look, I know that you don't really trust me, but....**

La Llorona was interrupted by Lincoln jumping up and hugging her. She was stunned for a bit, but quickly hugged him and smiled softly. Her child was safe in her arms and this time...she'll make sure that he will stay there.

No matter what it takes.

Author Notes:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	4. Chapter Four

After it was discovered that Lincoln ran away, the Louds were driving around trying to figure out where he went. They already searched the house and noticed that he took off with his clothes and some food. Something that didn't help settle their nerves knowing the storm that was bound to happen if anyone knows what they did. So they hoped in Vanzilla and searched for their missing brother/son...unaware that they left someone behind. 

"Poo Poo." Lily said as she looked around her shared room with Lisa. She was hugging Lincoln's stuffed bunny, Bun Bun. The others wanted to throw it away since it was infested with his supposed "bad luck", but quickly changed their minds due to her resistance to giving it up. Especially since it reminded her of her dear older brother who hasn't been around her as of late..which worried her greatly. 

Now they left her behind in the darkness which only served to make her clutch Bun Bun tighter. When suddenly, she heard a couple of footsteps coming up the stairs. Slowly she stared at the door as the footsteps approached her room when they stopped. 

"Poo Poo?" Lily asked as the door slowly started to open and an unknown woman walked into the room. Who was she? Lily didn't know, but for some reason felt like she wasn't a bad person. 

**You poor thing. Those people that you call family left you behind.**

"Poo Poo." Lily said again as the woman picked her up with Bun Bun. As the two started to walk away...Lily couldn't help, but feel like this was the last time that she was ever going to see her family again which conflicted her. On one hand, she was sad mainly because she would miss her parents and sisters..who always took good care of her. But on the other hand, she felt like this was a new beginning for her with the added possibility of seeing her beloved brother again. A brother that has often been mistreated by the others for things that weren't even his fault. And even if it was...he was the person who always tried to make it right. 

Slowly Lily closed her eyes and fell asleep ready for the start of her new life. Unaware that her family returned home after an unsuccessful search for their brother/son.

"Where could he be?" Luan asked.

"He couldn't have gone far honey. We'll find him soon." Rita said. As the group entered the house and went to their separate ways. Everyone was ready to relax for a bit before starting the search again...only to be cut off by a scream. As the Louds rushed to see what happened, they heard:

LILY'S GONE!!! 

Which filled them all with dread. They lost two family members over the last couple of days. It was like the world was punishing them for something that they did wrong. But what? The Louds didn't know...but one Loud knew that this was the beginning of the end for them. And without the help of their ancestors, none of them will get out of this alive. 

At the same time, Lincoln was sitting in his room reading a book. His new mother had something to do so he figured that he could read one of the books from the library. As he kept reading the pages, he often looked up and then started to read again. Since his sisters barged in and often pulled him away from whatever he was doing. What made it worse was that his parents never scolded them for doing so. And if he tried to make a statement about it..they often called him selfish and grounded him. 

"Sigh...This is the first time that I'm able to read something without any of the noice and distractions coming from the house." He said to himself as he heard his mother call him down the stairs. When he came down the stairs after setting his book to the side, he came face to face with his younger sister.

"Lily! What's she doing here?" Lincoln said.

**Your family was trying to find you and left her behind. Poor dear could've been hurt if I didn't intervene.**

"I should've known. Sigh...So I'm guessing that she's staying here with us." Lincoln said. La Llorona nodded and gave his little sister to him. She never expected to find her alone in the house and decided to hit two birds with one stone. If she took her away, then she wouldn't be in the house when she started to punish the Louds. Plus she wouldn't violate the agreement with their ancestors who didn't want anything to do with the others. 

**My** **child....**

"Yes?" Lincoln asked.

**I have something to ask you.**

"You're not sending us back to those people are you?" Lincoln asked.

**Never. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to become a ghost.**

"A..A ghost?" Lincoln asked.

**I know that it's a lot to take in. However being a ghost has it's benefits..like immortality and gaining supernatural abilities.**

"But what about my friends?" Lincoln asked.

**You can still see them. Without any of the Louds seeing you and dragging you back.**

Lincoln looked at the ground and weighed his options. He could stay human and turn a ghost later, but that will take too long (same if Lily was turned into a ghost as well). There was also the fact that he couldn't go anywhere without alerting his former family of his location. Or he could turn into a ghost now and possibly grow older with his sister and never run into his family. But that would mean leaving behind his friends until an unknown amount of time. With his mind made up..Lincoln looked at La Llorona and said:

I made up my mind. I...

Author Notes:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	5. Chapter Five

I don't own the picture used...it belongs to their creator.

_**I made up my mind. I'll become a ghost.  
** _

Once she heard that..La Llorona was stunned and surprised that he wanted to become a ghost like her. But she knew that he didn't see any other option that will allow him to see his friends and family. Thanks in part to those Louds...who are running around like headless chickens. So much..that they actually gave her an opportunity to take Lily away. 

**Okay. We will do the ceremony tonight and remember once you do this..there is no going back.**

Lincoln looked conflicted when she said that, but he quickly locked that side of him away. If he didn't do this...then how is he supposed to see his friends without running into his "family". A family that will just drag him back, tell him a fake apology and do something else that will make life more difficult for him. 

"I won't back down. Besides I don't want to leave you behind Mom." Lincoln said. 

**That's sweet of you. But what about your sister?**

"We should do this to her once she's a little bit older. No offense, but I don't want my sister staying a baby for over a century." Lincoln said. He wanted to do this to her...now, but that would just be selfish. His sister deserved the right to grow up a little first before they turned her into a ghost. La Llorona nodded her head at his answer and started to make preparations on turning her son into a ghost.

Meanwhile, The Louds were crowded around Lily's empty crib and dreaded what happened to their baby sister. 

"What kind of mother am I if I managed to lose two babies over the course of two days?" Rita said before breaking down in sobs. The others felt bad for her since they didn't know who took her or what they were planning to do to her.

"Lisa...Do you have any footage of her kidnapping?" Lori asked.

"I should. Just give me a couple of seconds to pull it up." Lisa said as she went to her large computer and opened up the security footage. With most of her sisters looking at her bathroom footage in disgust. 

"Now let's see what happened to our sister." Lisa said as she pushed a button and saw their sister sitting in her crib and hugging Bun Bun. When the footage started to glitch and a couple of seconds later...she was gone.

"What happened to the footage?" Leni asked.

"I don't know. The kidnappers must have had a scrambling device that effects the cameras littered around the house." Lisa said.

"Could it be?" Lucy said quietly to herself. She was sure that Lily was taken by supernatural forces, but...who would hold a grudge against them? Sure, they made mistakes but they can surely make up for them..right? 

**5 HOURS LATER**

After placing his baby sister to sleep, Lincoln followed La Llorona to one of the many rooms in their house. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest and his blood run cold. Unlike his room, this one was dark and some of the wood was almost rotted away due to age. 

**This is where the ceremony takes place my child. Now before we do this...I do have to tell you that there are only two ways to become a ghost.**

"Which are?" Lincoln asked.

**Sigh...The first way is simple and quick. But if I was to be honest, I wouldn't do it since it involves killing you.**

"K..Killing me?" Lincoln shuttered.

**Don't worry Lincoln. I wouldn't do that to you. Instead I want you to drink from this.**

La Llorona said as she raised a black cup that was filled with reddish black liquid. Lincoln slowly grabbed it and looked inside...wondering how this was going to transform him into a ghost.

**This is the second way. What you're holding is a potion that has the sole purpose of transforming people into ghost. It may take some time for it to take effect, but it's the most humane thing that I could do.**

Lincoln just looked at her for a couple of seconds before raising the cup to his lips. As it hit his tongue..he struggled to drink it. Mainly because it tasted like his Aunt Ruth's feet and a sweaty gym sock smashed together. It took a while, but he managed to take it down...officially starting his new ghost life with his mother (and eventually his little sister as well).

Author Notes:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	6. Chapter Six

The picture above is what Lincoln looks like from now on. It doesn't belong to me and belongs to it's original creator.

Now...back to the story.

After watching her son consume the potion to turn him into a ghost, La Llorona couldn't help herself from feeling joy. Joy for never being separated from her child again like she did a long time ago. But along with that...she still felt like starting her revenge on that despicable family who made her son suffer unjustly and unfairly. 

"Ugh. That was gross." Lincoln said snapping her out of her thoughts.

**I know that it doesn't taste great, but it was the only way to turn you into a ghost as painlessly as possible. Now, it's getting late so let's get you to bed.**

"Alright. I guess it is pretty late." Lincoln said as La Llorona escorted him back to his room and tucked him in. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt his mother kiss him on the forehead and leave. Then he started to slowly fall asleep unaware that his mother transported herself to the Loud House and slowly walked in.

**I guess the Louds went to bed without a care of the world. But after I'm through with them...they will never get to enjoy this luxury again.**

La Llorona slowly started to walk upstairs when she noticed the bathroom light on. As she got closer, she noticed that it was the oldest child of the household who was staring at herself in the mirror before turning the facet on. As she bent down to watch her face...La Llorona stood behind her and said:

**It's time for you to pay for all of your misdeeds**

Causing Lori to jump and turn around only for La Llorona to grab her shoulders and making her scream.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lori screamed causing her family to awaken in an instant. As they rushed to her aid, La Llorona disappeared and watched as the family tried to make sense of why their sister/daughter screamed.

"Lori? What happened?" Rita asked. Lori wanted to tell them about the mysterious woman that she saw in the mirror. But, she could only be adding to the worries of the others..who are still reeling from the disappearances of Lincoln and Lily.

"I..I saw a big spider." Lori said which caused most of her family to stare at her with disbelief while some hugged each other while shaking.

"You woke up all up because you saw a spider?" Luna asked.

"Yes. It was very big and hairy. But after I screamed..it disappeared somewhere in the bathroom." Lori said.

"You mean that it's still around here somewhere?" Leni said.

"Yes. And I'm sorry for waking all of you up." Lori said.

"That's okay. Now, come on...we should get some sleep." Lynn Sr. Said as the sisters started to walk back to their rooms and head back to sleep.

"But dad..What about the spider?" Lola asked.

"We'll find it tomorrow sweetheart. Now, it's been a long day and we need to get some rest." Lynn Sr. Said as the rest of the family started to leave. As she watched them leave, Lori couldn't help, but wonder if the woman was apart of her imagination or was really there. Shaking her head...she washed her face and headed back to bed. Never realizing that La Llorona never left the bathroom.

**Pathetic. They instantly come for her yet for Lincoln...they do nothing.**

She was bitter that she didn't get a chance to inflict some damage towards the older girl or the others...but La Llorona guessed that this was a good start as any. She wanted to play with them and make them regret what they did before exposing them for the monsters that they truly are.

**Soon all that you built will come down and once that happens...my son will truly be free from you people.**

She uttered as she returned home to check on her two children. This day may have ended in a way that was slightly disappointing for her, but there was plenty of time to cause the Louds lots of pain and misery for what they've done. 

And by the time that they realize what was happening, their lives will already be in pieces.

Author Notes:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋 


	7. Chapter Seven

I don't own the pictures used...they belong to their respective owners.

It was 7:00 in the morning and the Louds were all getting ready for the day...excluding Lucy who was still wrapping her head around the night's events. She was sure that this was the beginning of the warning that her great aunt told her. Speaking of her...Lucy noticed that she hardly visited the house anymore since their last discussion. 

"Why have you left us?" She asked herself before Lynn walked inside the door and looked at Lucy before sighing.

"Lucy...Why aren't you dressed yet?" Lynn asked.

"I was just thinking that's all." Lucy said.

"Well if you're done thinking...get dressed and eat some food. We have to get going to school." Lynn said. As she left, Lucy sighed and grabbed her outfit before putting it on. The family decided to keep up appearances while they secretly searched for their missing siblings. Which was stupid, but what choice did they have? If they tried to tell anyone else..people might call the police or ask questions. Questions that may expose what they subjected their son/brother to for being "bad luck". To them it was justified, but other people might see their reason as anything, but justified.

"I hope that we find Lincoln and Lily soon." She said as she walked out the door. As she did..she never noticed La Llorona glaring at her with malice.

**Harriet was right when she said that this family is a disgrace. But that hardly matters now since I'll punish them for every misdeed that they've done....starting with that brat.**

After saying that...La Llorona disappeared and checked on her kids who were eating food in the kitchen table. Both were happy and seemed to enjoy their time with her..compared to the time spent with that old family of theirs. 

"Mom. Can we do something together as..a family?" Lincoln said.

**Yes. We can always go to that amusement park that opens at night.**

"Why at night?" Lincoln said.

**Ghosts usually don't walk around in the daylight. Our powers are less powerful during that time and we don't want to alert the living to our presence.**

"That makes a lot of sense actually." Lincoln said.

**It's okay if you didn't know Lincoln. I'll help you with these things and will show you how to get the hang of your powers. But after I take care of a little bit of business.**

"Alright." Lincoln said as he watched his new mother disappear. He always wondered what she was doing, but didn't want to say anything since he didn't want to upset her. 

"Inkin." Lily said before Lincoln lifted his sister up and hugged her.

"She'll be right back Lily. Now...how about we read some books to pass the time." Lincoln said as his little sister giggled. While the Loud kids walked into their respective schools eager to show that everything is okay.

"I'll see you in class Lana. I have to head to the bathroom." Lola said which made her sister roll her eyes as she started to walk to the classroom. As she watched her leave, Lola turned and headed to the bathroom to see herself in the mirror. 

"You're the cutest thing ever." She said before noticing that the lights started to flicker on and off. When suddenly...the lights cut all of the way off leaving her in the dark.

"Huh. Guess the lights are faulty." Lola said before the lights cut back on giving Lola..a view of herself and a beautiful woman wearing a white dress. 

**It's time for you to pay.**

The woman said as she gripped Lola's shoulders which started to burn. Every second was torture for the small girl and she tried to get away..only to fail. As she closed her eyes to deal with the pain..the bell rang and she felt the burning stop. 

"What was that?" Lola asked before walking out the door and towards her classroom..without noticing the reddened skin that was on her shoulders. Leaving her with plenty of questions which will haunt the family for weeks.

Note:

Harem won. And since someone asked for a small harem...here are the four lucky girls who Lincoln will date! Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Bye 👋


	8. Chapter Eight

As Lola went on with her day, she couldn't help, but notice that whenever she tried to write something that her shoulders exploded in pain. So during the lunch break, she went to the nurses office.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse said.

"I've been having some pain on my shoulders for the last couple of hours." Lola said.

"Then let's take a look." The nurse said as she peeled the dress leaves down a little bit and gasped.

"No wonder you've felt pain...you have some nasty burns." The nurse said.

"What?! Burns?" Lola said.

"Now, don't worry...just sit down and relax while I call your parents to pick you up." The nurse said as Lola nodded and sat down. As she did so...she tried not to think of that encounter in the bathroom.

_That couldn't have been real. But if it was...then why is she hunting me?_

As that thought came to her mind, Lola started to shiver at the thought of that woman coming back. It never crossed her mind that the others were also targets since she only said that it was time for her to pay. Meanwhile, La Llorona was showing her son the ropes of being a ghost.

**Now try to go through the wall.**

Lincoln nodded and tried to get through the wall, but only managed to get part of his body through.

"Mom...a little help." Lincoln asked before his mother pulled back into the room.

**Don't be embarrassed Lincoln. These things just take time and practice.**

"Okay. But can I ask you a question?" Lincoln asked.

**Yes.**

"Um...Would you force me to date someone that I don't want to?" Lincoln asked.

**No. You deserve to get with a girl or couple of girls who would truly make you happy. Besides people shouldn't force you to date someone that you don't even love.**

"Thanks for that. I know that the question came out of the blue, but..." Lincoln started to say until La Llorona hugged him.

**You shouldn't think about the Louds anymore. I know that they were your family for most of your life, but they have done nothing, but cause you grief and sadness.**

"It's just hard sometimes to get my mind off of them. I know that they have done nothing, but make me miserable..however I can't myself from remembering the good times that we had with each other." Lincoln said.

**I know that leaving them behind was hard, but remember how often they blamed you for almost everything that went wrong. How they forced you to help them with things that they could easily do themselves? Don't you ever wonder why they never asked any of the others to help? I'm sorry to be blunt Lincoln, but your family has taken advantage of you.**

"I know that. I just...wanted to feel like they actually cared for me." Lincoln said.

**There is an old saying which says that People can change over time, but it seems like it doesn't relate to your former family. They may feel regret now, but who's to say that the next incident isn't coming a while after forgiving your family.**

"You're right. Hopefully the amusement park will help keep my mind off them." Lincoln said as La Llorona hugged him again and lead him to the kitchen. She didn't want to say the brutal truth to her son, but he's been with the Louds so long that he easily forgives them for everything that they do wrong. 

**My revenge against the Louds has just begun and once it's over...they'll be begging for death. Now, I need to distract my son from them.**

Unaware that her son was about to encounter four special girls that will help her effort to distract him from thinking about his family. And work their way into his heart.

Author Notes:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	9. Chapter Nine

After an eventful first practice of his powers, Lincoln followed his mother as she took them to an amusement park. It was dirty and looked like it could fall apart at any second which is why it is the perfect place for ghosts to hang out. 

**So...What do you think?**

"It looks awesome, but will Lily be okay being here?" Lincoln asked. She was still human after all and she could easily get hurt by anything inside.

**Lucky for you that I brought a bracelet that will give her the powers of a ghost. Now let's head inside.**

(Here's the amusement park)

As the trio went inside, Lincoln was surprised that it was filled with lots of ghosts. If he was still human, he would've ran away and tried to forget what happened. But after being adopted by a ghost and turning into one himself...this didn't scare him like it used to. With the added benefit of his former sisters laughing at him for running away scared.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Lincoln said.

**I know it is. And who knows maybe you'll find some lucky ladies around here who be glad to have you as a boyfriend.**

La Llorona teased as she witnessed her son slowly getting a flustered look and a blush. 

"Mom.." Lincoln complained before they started to head in deeper..while a group of girls were talking to each other before noticing Lincoln.

"Did you see that one guy? He's so cute." One of them said.

"Yeah. Besides it seems like we all developed a case of love on first site on the same guy." Another said.

"So do we share him?" Another said.

"Yes. But for now..we need to approach him and get him comfortable around us." The last one said as the others nodded. Meanwhile Lola was still looking at the marks on her shoulders.

"How did you get those burns in the first place?" Lana asked. She was recently picked up by her older sister when she learned what happened to her twin. Which only made her worry despite knowing that her sister was okay. 

"I don't really know. I just noticed them when they started to become unbearable." Lola said.

"Maybe someone accidentally grabbed your shoulders after working on something electrical." Lana suggested.

"Without me noticing?" Lola said more harshly then she intended to.

"Sorry. I just thought that it would help you make sense of it all." Lana said.

"No. I'm sorry..everything's been stressful lately." Lola said.

"Yeah. With the whole Lincoln and Lily situation..." Lana said as she looked down causing Lola to give her a hug.

"We'll find them both Lana and apologize for what we did. Besides we're still his family." Lola said. The two continued to hug it out unaware that their great aunt Harriet was watching with a frown on her face.

_I'm afraid that it's too late for apology's._

She thought to herself as she walked around the household..slightly happy that her great nephew and niece were out of harm's way from what is about to come. When she suddenly stopped and walked into the garage where she spotted Lynn stretching.

_Your arrogance and ignorance have grown to unbearable levels. I hope by the end of everything that you'll see that the world doesn't revolve around you._

After finishing that thought, Harriet disappeared and wished the Louds luck in their current predicament. Because things will get worse before it gets better.

Author Notes:

How was the chapter?

Any suggestions?

Bye 👋


	10. Chapter Ten

As Lincoln, Lily and their mother walked around the haunted amusement park, Lucy was sitting in her room quickly looking through another book before slamming it shut. This was the fifth book that she looked through and she still didn't know what force was after her family. Speaking of which, her efforts on contacting her great aunt have been unsuccessful. It was like she was avoiding her presence which didn't make sense.

She must've known that Lincoln was bad luck...yet instead of being proud like she wanted her aunt to be. Harriet seemed disgusted and ashamed of their actions. But why? Was it wrong for them to kick out their son for their own survival? Was it wrong to treat them like a pariah so they could continue using him for their own needs? 

Lucy didn't know and didn't care. The same could be said for the others since they only wanted their son/brother back for their own uses. Especially Lynn who was anxious since he wasn't around to help her win an upcoming game. Sighing..she quickly tried a sixth book and tried to figure out an answer while Harriet and the other ancestors looked on with ashamed and angered faces.

**_I see what you mean Harriet. Our descendants are really beyond redemption._ **

** Sadly, out of everything that has been done. This was just the tipping point of how their dishonored us. For years, these sisters have treated their own brother like their own personal slave which often left him embarrassed and hurt. They decided who he could or couldn't date and what kind of punishment that he gets whenever he does something that they don't agree with. Their parents saw this and instead of stopping it...they just let it continue and unjustly punished him for whatever his sisters did without evidence. **

**_ Then they deserve whatever's going to happen to them. Hopefully they will learn something from this because if they can't then they will surely be sent to hell for their sins.  _ **

After that, Harriet and the ancestors quickly vanished. Just as Lucy looked around and tried to figure out who or what is coming for her family. Meanwhile, Lincoln, Lily and La Llorona were eating some delicious food that was being served at stand.

"This is delicious." Lincoln said as he continued to walk through the park. 

**It truly is. It's nice to be able to come down here without the fear of one of those so called ghost hunters coming around.**

"So called ghost hunters?" Lincoln asked with his eyebrow raised. 

**Those pests have always gone into homes and "tried" to find evidence that we exist. Which we sometimes provide if we feel some sort of pity on them. Other times, they mistake noises as signs of us when it was really some animal or anything random. Like one time. I saw one of them jump when they heard something crash in the distance which was caused by the wind yet they all cried that it was the work of us. But despite me saying all of this, those ghost hunters have often gotten into trouble.**

"Like heading to the wrong location or something?" Lincoln said as La Llorona nodded.

**Yes. Like I said before, There are good ghosts or bad ghosts. They haunt locations where they just want to cause trouble and would be fine if these ghost hunters left them alone. Instead they barge into their homes and poke their noses where they don't belong. Which means that they will either get hurt or killed by those spirits. But what you don't realize is that sometimes these spirits had tragic backstories which caused them to become evil. For example, There is a ghost named Kayako Saeki who was murdered by her husband along with her son. Instead of going to heaven they became vengeful spirits who have often dragged people away to their deaths.**

"I see what you're saying. Spirits don't become evil just out of the blue..they become evil if they suffer through tragic pasts or deaths." Lincoln said.

**Exactly. We are defined by what happened to us in our past lives and until recently..I was an evil spirit as well.**

"But what caused you to change to a good spirit in the first place?" Lincoln asked.

**I met you. Listen, in my past I made a huge mistake. And until I met you, I was a mess. For too long...I wondered around and caused lots of misery for the living. But when I discovered that you existed, all of that changed.**

"I'm glad you changed Mom." Lincoln said as the small family went towards a nearby ride as a group of four continued to talk among each other about Lincoln. This was a magical time for everyone and this wouldn't be the last. Which brings the question:

What would life be if La Llorona didn't find Lincoln?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Bye 👋


End file.
